Shotarella
by littleangel123
Summary: "What do you want from me?" I asked, filled with fear. What happened to Steve? He seems different...Wait. Why is his eyes darker? Well, poor Jerry had to find out the hard way. Warning: Lemon, Yaoi, Dark fic. Dark!StevexMale!Sherry/Jerry . Songfic


A/N: This is a Dark Steve x Male Sherry. I know that that Merc guy is Jake Muller, so don't go telling me that I shouldn't be making such a pairing. I had a turn off. No matter what, I will keep making this pairing. Well, enjoy.

Shotarella

_Shining in your eyes, I see the lust you hide..._

"What do you want from me?" I asked, filled with fear. Strangly, he looks different today. He has darker eyes and always has a menencing smirk on his face. Then I realized he is 'hungry' for me.

_From across, this cold and barren room..._

Suddenly, he pinned me down. I am scared. Why is he doing this to me? Have I done something wrong?

_I won't show my fear, I'll never shed my tears..._

Then he gave me a rough kiss on the lips and slowly grinding me. What's going on? What is this feeling? Am I...Getting turned on?

_Or I'll end up giving into you..._

I never showed any signs or emotion. If I ever did, his everlasting hunger will grow stronger and stronger.

_I feel the heat and I feel the fire..._

There was a strong fire burning passionatly in my soul as he began to stroke my semi-hard member. I gave a loud moan. Please let this end. I don't want this!

_This drug is strong, as are your desires..._

His passionate kisses and touches are like my drug, it's so addictive...I can't stop craving for more.

_Hear my breath, as I am undressed..._

I kept panting as he tore my clothes into shreds.

"Oh god, Jerry..." he moaned. Where is the Steve I loved and known for so long?

_And your lips meet with mine...~_

He pulled me into another kiss, but this time...It was sweet, gentle and loving.

_Any pervert that you ever come across..._

Then, he began to undress as well. I watched with curiosity, looking up and down on his perfectly shaped body and that massive size of his length. Why am I thinking like this? He's my friend and I don't want to lose my viginity to him!

_I'm sure, could choose you to be the one!_

He came back again, this time, he's smearing a clear liquid onto his member as he is gazing at me with his lust-filled eyes.

_The banana continues to be pushed in..._

"I love you." as he said that, he thrusted fully inside me as I let out a painful scream.

_But still...The pain has only begun..._

"I-i-it h-hurts so much..." I told him with tear-filled eyes. He didn't stop, yet he gave me a pitied look.

_You say only lies, but I have realized that your words, caused unrelentless pain..._

"Jerry, it's okay. It will get better..." he cooed in a voice more poisonous then venom. It didn't help me feel better, it just only made my pain burn even more.

_I wished that I have knew, the place on me that you would attack, it's driving me insane..._

I should have knew that he would attack me. I should have noticed that voice from the phone was never him. It was a monster.

_One again I, am in his embarace..._

He pulled me into a hug as was trying to get deeper into me, it wasn't right...

_Trying to run, from this scary place..._

I pushed him away, my heart stopping for a second as his member slid out of me. I crawled away for my life. Away from this scary place. Once I get out of here, I will never come back there.

_Hear my voice, and you will rejoice..._

But, my hopes of escaping shattered once he grabbed me by my left ankle and dragged me back to his side and slamming his member back inside my twitching hole.

_My screams get louder once more..._

"STOP IT! STOP IT! Ahhhhh!~" I cried. My moans and cries only grew louder as his smile grew wider.

_I will wilt away within the garden of nightmares, forever waiting to be free..._

It feels like I am in a never ending nightmare. I groaned as I felt as I was wilting away from this world.

_But the pain continues on despite my cries, my first, is stolen from me..._

"Steve...Don't do this...I know you're in there...Please stop..." I begged. He contined to thrust harder. Oh God, why doesn't he listen to me?

"We're sorry, babe. But you are so irresistable. We have been lusting for you ever since we laid our eyes on you. Now that the man you once knew snapped, we're going to have you all to ourselves." he grunted through his thrusts. Then he trailed his hands to my weeping member and began to pump it into his rhythm.

"No! Don't touch there!" I gasped as my unwanted pleasure jolted all over my body.

"You look so cute with that look on your face."

"Oooohhhh!~"

"Heh, heh, heh...This is only the beginning..."

"Steve..."

_Any pervert that you ever come across, I'm sure...Could choose you to be the one..._

I can't take it anymore, I'm nearing my release. No more am I ever going to hide it. As he went through his T-Veronica speed, the pain ebbed away as a new feeling of lust decided to take over me.

_Even so, no one can ever see or know..._

"TAKE ME, STEVE!" I screamed as I rocked my hips back in G-virus speed. I'm loving it and that's no lie. Once he hit my sweet spot, I let out a deafening scream of pleasure, cumming all over each other bodies. He made a sexy moan as he spilled his cum inside me, filling me with his milky warmth. For my whole life with Steve, I've have been hiding some feelings that I have never knew before from that ginger.

_I will wilt away within the garden of nightmares, forever waiting to be free..._

Then he pulled me to a warm embrace, muttering a whole bunch of "I'm sorry"s. I just laid there, motionless not even looking into his eyes until...

_Now I am addicted to this dirty sin..._

I pulled him into a kiss, smirking at his surprised eyes. As we pulled away, his face was priceless as he was rubbing his warm cheeks.

"Is that all you got? Bring it on, my Sexy Devil." I asked in a seductive tone.

_And now, you'll never satisfy me..._

I am finished! I've started to like some dark fics, but I'm not sure if you can call this rape. I'm sorry if the lemon was not as good as you thought, but I'm trying to fit the song at the same time. Anyways, I wanted to write this story to take a break from the RE High thing and write some Dark Steve x Jerry. To the stuff that I actually have to say! I do not own the characters nor the song. The song is Shotarella, a parody song of Canterella by Len Kagamine and Kaito. I got the lyrics from a cover song by Razzyness and Kran117. The lyrics they got for their cover song is from TheParuProject. Anyways, Please review and constuctive flames please. Thank you for reading and see ya!~


End file.
